Betrothed
by not a tenshi
Summary: Requested by Awesome D.T. High school. LenXMiku. What happens when the Head of the Disciplinary Committee and the School Troublemaker wakes up in the same bed?


**Title:** Betrothed

**Pairing****s****:** Kagamine Len/Hatsune Miku (Major), Hatsune Mikuo/Akita Neru (Minor)

**Categor****ies****:** Teen Romance, Humor, Slice-of-Life, Drama, School Life

**Setting:** Modern Japan. High school. (I'm writing this based on all the shoujo mangas I've read hahaha. And that is why I need help because I'm more a shounen manga reader nowadays.)

**S****tory Summary****:** Hatsune Miku, Head of the school's Disciplinary Committee, suffers humongous headaches from the school's top troublemaker, bad boy, and undeniably childhood friend Kagamine Len as if it was his life goal to ruin her life. One morning, she wakes up in a foreign bedroom, half-naked, with no memories of what happened last night, and right beside her is the last person on Earth she ever imagined herself waking up next to and falling in love with.

**Rating:** T/NC-13 for mild adult themes (read the first chapter and figure it out for yourself *wink*), the love-hate relationship between the two main characters cliche, use of shoujo manga/anime stereotypes, mandatory fluff, occasional use of moe/fanservice (not that much though), and minor violence (you'll find out).

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid and its characters are the property of Yamaha Corporation. This fan fiction is made for fun of both the readers and the writer, not for profit. No copyright infringement is not intended.

**Additional Notes:  
**1.) This story is requested by Awesome D.T. with a hell lot of prompts that may have (?) given me a headache. I hope this lives up to your expectations. If not, well... *sulks at the corner*  
2.) Special thanks to a friend of mine whom we shall call Shiro-chan (because she doesn't have a fan fiction account), she beta-read this chapter for me and gave me support. (I hope to God she doesn't find this here, haha! That sounded kinda tsundere, lol.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Go back to sleep, love.**

* * *

Trouble. They were in trouble. Very big trouble.

Miku was called and was brought to an office. This place with its luxurious interior design was a place for work, official business. Judging from the heaviness that settled in the air, whatever reason they were called here was something dire, something big, and one that will change their lives.

To Miku's right, Len slacked on a chair identical to the one she sat on. Though he tried to conceal it, she was certain that the male was as restless, nervous, and eager for whatever this is about to quickly end as she was. So far, they had been waiting for what felt like an hour, when in reality it had only been ten-something minutes.

The doorknob turned, their attention snapping at the door swinging open, Len's parents entering behind it as expected. This was their office after all. However, what befuddled Miku was the presence of her parents alongside the Kagamine couple. Was the situation _that _bad that they needed her parent's presence?

The adults bowed, shared small talk, the pleasantries. Each couple brought a file with them, a sleek kind of folder, meaning the conclusion of this meeting would end up in the vaults. It was that important, it seemed. Miku had a hunch, a wee thing that seemed to have called and required adult attention, but she was not quick to assume. She patiently waited for the adults to finish their ceremonials.

"I believe all the paperwork are discussed and settled with," Miku's father said, marking the start of whatever business they would be dealing with today.

"Yes, yes," said Miku's father, nodding with each 'yes'. "All that's left are the children."

_The children? _Miku thought.

"What are you saying, father?" Len voiced out. "Why is _she _here?"

Miku was just as displeased as he was, having to spend an eternity (read: thirteen minutes) with _him _in the same room. Alone.

"You and Miku-san were summoned to seal a deal," Len's father answered.

"Just business. You have plenty of time before it happens anyway. No need to fret," Miku's father followed. His words and eerily calm smile were reassuring. His tone, however, was dark, like something of a threat.

"Especially after the way you two have acted very recently," Len's father reasoned. Unlike Miku's father, the other elder man remained stoic, unreadable.

"I must say," Len's mother commented."I expected better from the both of you, especially you Len."Being the older one between you two." She gave her son a scolding look.

The young male appeared confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, eying the adults to and fro at both parties, expecting an answer.

Miku, who remained diligently silent, watched the exchange, waiting for the elders to 'drop the bomb' already, metaphorically speaking. All of this beating around the bush was only making her anxious.

"Oh, don't play innocent, Len-kun," the girl's mother said sweetly. She didn't appear as stern as the other adults. "We all know what...occurred between you two." Beside her, her husband's impassive face shadowed. On the other hand, Len's mother shook her head while his father just blinked.

_Occurred? My mother can't possibly be talking about...? No, that's—no._Miku wanted to scream like a spoiled little brat but all she did was gape at her mother. _Was she talking about what happened with me and Len this morning?_

Len seemed to be on the same track as her. "Rin...That little tattle tale told them..." she heard him growl through clenched teeth.

Miku gulped. "You mean, you knew we...?"

She didn't need to finish the question: the answer was clear on their faces.

Yes, they knew, it said. And, from what Len was brooding about, they heard it from his sister, Rin.

They were in so much trouble.

"So, you called us here to..." Miku asked tentatively.

"To get the both of you married of course," her mother answered. She was the only one who looked pleased at all this.

Len forgot about his brooding. His head snapped up from glaring at the floor to gawk Miku's mother.

"What?!" Miku exclaimed. She tried control her tone, a proper lady does not shout at her parents. That would be disrespectful. She ended up sounding pitch-y though.

"We can't!" Len cried in protest. "Because–"

"But I hate him!"

"–I hate her!"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Earlier this morning..._

_– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –_

Little birds sang on the trees, some of them flying in the morning air. The sun was shining, spilling through the windows. Miku yawned as she stretched her limbs on the bed. Propping herself up on her elbows, she absentmindedly wiped away the sleep from her eyes and that's when she noticed something was not quite right.

First of all, this was not her room. Second, this was not her bed. Third, and most important of all: she was naked.

Well, except for her underwear. She still wore her underwear, thank Kami.

But that made her semi-naked.

Her eyes widening, she scrambled for the sheets to cover herself up. _Where am I? _She looked around the unfamiliar room, her heart beating faster by the minute in uncertainty. She tugged the sheets harder and that's when she made her fourth discovery.

Right next to her, under the same covers she hid herself in was the boy she hated most in the universe: Len.

And Len was naked.

Well...she wasn't sure he was fully naked, but she didn't dare peek under the blankets to find out.

The boy was on his stomach, his angelic sleeping face made her reminiscent of what other folks say that people look different when they're asleep because he was anything _but _an angel when awake. His hair was a mess, bound by his lame ponytail. He might have forgotten taking it off before going to sleep, resulting to his even lamer hair. Anyway, it wasn't important becausethe boy _moved. _

His arm flew up and slammed on her blanket-covered stomach. As her back hit the bed, the boy pulled her closer to him, closer and closer, in his arms.

Miku squirmed, clutching the dear sheets to her chest like it was her lifeline. She scooted away from him but Len was persistent. His hold growing stronger, he snuggled her harder against him. Soon, she felt her back make contact with his warm naked chest and she shivered in disgust. Repulsed by his warm skin, she squirmed more violently, wanting no more than to get away from his sleep-induced evil clutches.

_Get off me!_

Len, the evil indeterminably-naked boy, was still sound asleep, showing no signs of being bothered by Miku's thrashing. He merely propped up his leg around her, embracing her tighter like she was some huge teddy-bear. It was then that she felt it.

His...down there...um...on her butt...she felt it...on her...

"Eek!"

At least, now, she knew he was also wearing underwear.

But it was his...

Burying his nose in her hair, Len moaned. Miku felt the sound vibrate against her back and, making her skin crawl. "Go back to sleep, love," he grumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep. "Ugh, it's so hot," he muttered, tugging down the sheets covering him and Miku using his feet and leaving them skin bare.

Miku wiggled out an arm and slapped the one wrapped around her. "Len, let me go, you jerk!"

Len didn't answer. Miku had a suspicion he choose to ignore her, feigning sleep.

_Well, not anymore, _she thought as she continued squirming vehemently once more to free herself from his evil cuddling.

"Stop it," he commanded.

If only, Miku thrashed harder, forceful enough to make the bed to bounce up and down and shake Len awake.

It did its trick. Groaning, annoyed at the disruption, Len stirred, his tight grip around the female loosening up. By her success, Miku was pleased and was about to scramble away when in one swift move, the boy pinned her down, trapping her under his weight.

So much for escaping.

"Get off!" Miku demanded, slapping him again and again. Her arms reached everywhere they could to inflict pain. Slap! Slap! Slap! She was not above kneeing him...there...but her legs were also trapped. Thus, she can only rely on attack by palms. "_Get off, __pervert__!_"

Slap by slap by slap, Len's features morphed from half-dead to wide awake and pissed. Huffing in irritation, he grabbed her wrists and seized them together at the top of her head. But Miku was unstoppable, her arms swung around, her elbow aiming for his face. "Stop fidgeting," he ordered.

First, legs. Now, hands. "No! Get off of me! This is sexual harassment!" Miku screamed, protesting loud enough to shatter Len's eardrums. He cringed.

Recovering quickly, the boy leaned down, closing the already suffocating small distance between their faces. He angled his head, his lips aligned with hers. "Yes. _Loud_," he uttered in a low tone. "You were loud last night."

That should have been sexy, but all Miku could think about was Len's unpleasant warm breath sullying her lips. "What?!" she shrieked in horror. "What do you mean last night?! And let me go!"

"Yes, last night," Len purred. "Last night, you screamed _so _loud, much, much louder than that. You could do better, Miku," he goaded as he eyed her like sweet succulent candy. "You can't get enough of me." He grinned widely.

Miku felt like vomiting, the thought of mucking his face green with her puke delighting her. She pressed her head against the pillow, anything to regain personal space. "What do you mean?! What happened last night?!" she exclaimed.

Len lifted his head to shake it in disbelief. Whatever, Miku was just glad his disgusting face was far away from hers and she could breathe oxygen now. "Really, Miku...You don't remember?" he said, pretending to look hurt.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. _What is he talking about? __What happened __last night?_

Then, it came to her.

Waking up in the same bed... Both of them half-naked... Miku had no memories of the previous night but Len seemed to remember all of it as clear as glass. These facts could only arrive to one conclusion.

They _did it _last night. Did. The. Deed. Most of all, she had done _it_ with this icky smug-faced banana head whom she never, in a million years, imagined doing _it_ with.

She must have been very, very, very drunk out of her wits for them to come to this—no—both of them must have been very, very, very drunk.

First, Miku felt nauseated, mortified from the mere thought of _it _with this guy; but as the thought of their supposed intimacy sunk in, she felt abashed, shy, and felt it warm her face. She couldn't hyperventilate with Len's weight on her, but she wanted to hyperventilate.

Most of all, she wanted to wake up and believe that this is all just a dream. A bad, bad dream.

"No...no, no, no... Did you mean we–? No, that can't be possible. We _hate _each other!"

"Really? Because I was sure you were saying other things like: "_Oh, Len! I love you~! Yes, oh~!"_" he argued, mimicking a sensual girly voice. "And I was saying: _"Really? Miku, ugh, you love me? Hn__gh__, you're so tig..."_

His words died in throat, deflated, like a balloon, when the door swung wide open. Surprised, their heads instantly snapped facing their intruder.

"Len, don't be so noisy," Rin, Len's sister, whined. She was still in her pajamas, yawning, eyes closed. "Yeah, pipe down people are trying to sleep across the hall, okay..." Her lids flew open.

This was very, very, very awkward. It did not help that Len was on top of Miku, that both of them were only clad in their underwear, and that his sister just saw them in said position. From Rin's perspective, the couple appeared to be engaging in some sort of adult foreplay.

Rin's eyes looked like they were going to fall off.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt—continue." And Rin slammed the door shut.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Rate and review! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. No flames! Suggestions?... Questions?... Feedback? If you spot any errors that may have escaped my eye, do tell. _(:_  
_

_To Awesome D.T, I'm sorry if it got too long hehehe._

_Thanks for reading! x_


End file.
